How You Remind Me
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU of "Vatos" and "Wildfire": When Amy survives the RV attack, she must find a way to bond with the group. Rick makes a promise to Andrea that just might cause some trouble later on. Evolving Amy/Rick. A re-tell of "Wildfire" and "TS-19".
1. Wildfire

**Well, here goes. Hello new fandom! I've come to TWD fandom because I, like many of you, are obsessed with this show. One thing I feel like I need to fix, though, is Andrea. I never really liked her from the beginning, but I loved her sister. Amy had a tragic end, and now Andrea is off with the Big Bad. This is a little story of what it would have been like if Amy survived. **

**I also have issues with pairing odd couples together. It's a thing I do. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead. This picks up on "Wildfire", but is the start of an alternative universe. After "TS-19", I'll move onto the sequel in this, which is an AU of season two.  
**

_**How You Remind Me- Chapter One: Wildfire  
**_

Amy needed a moment to herself. Last night, the twenty-four-year-old almost lost her life. Had it not been for her suddenly quick reflexes, she never would have dodged that walker. Instead, it would be her body Daryl and the others would be burying, not Andrea's. Andrea had been the hero of the night, and had jumped in to save her sister when Amy let out that first blood-curdling scream. Every other adult jumped into action, but not the college student. She was frozen with fear as she watched her sister get her throat ripped out instead of her.

Among all of the other bodies—walkers and humans alike, some part of Amy was being buried right alongside her sister. She didn't care that today was her birthday; none of that mattered anymore, not without Andrea there. The young girl just hoisted herself up on her perch by the fire pit and watched everyone work around her.

As far as she was concerned, Amy considered with a rough sigh, she was a sorry excuse for a human being. No wonder why she and Andrea were so estranged at times. The college student was pretty convinced that she would hate herself too, (she practically already does, but this was beside the point).

Rick put away his walkie-talkie and glanced around at his group—what was left of it, anyways, and scuffed his shoe into the ground repeatedly. He took everything close to heart; when they lost a member of their group, it was like losing a family member. Well, everyone except for Ed. That guy was more trouble than what he was worth, even Rick had to admit. And, right now, Shane was starting to _really _get on the police officer's nerves.

The father's blue eyes stopped directly on a sulking Amy. The poor girl had been through a lot. If something had ever happened to Lori or Carl—especially if one of them sacrificed themselves for him, Rick wouldn't know how to deal, either.

He buried a hand inside of his pocket, feeling around for the mermaid necklace intended for the young blonde. As Andrea lay dying, her last wish was for Rick to take care of her baby sister. She spent the last of her energy handing the necklace over to the deputy. He had just pocketed it before Amy, who was curled up with her sister on the ground, could see.

Rick was an honest man; he would do whatever he could to make sure that Amy was safe. The policeman padded over to the girl in question and crouched down next to her, blue eyes locking in an instant. "Hey," he started, his voice close to a rasp.

Amy looked up at Rick, tears prickling her eyes. "I'm fine. No need to check up on me." The twenty-four-year-old gave him a half smile, one that was obviously forced.

"You sure about that?" Rick asked, giving her a look. "'Cause you know that cops read body language really well."

The blonde girl just shrugged, her locks bouncing out of the bun she had her hair tied up in. "I dunno much right about now, Rick..." she stared off into space, her bright blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Your sister wouldn't want you to be suffering like this, Amy. Things happen; we live, we grieve, and we die," the deputy pulled the necklace out of his pocket and showed it to the college student. "I know it seems tough right now, but life goes on."

Amy looked at the mermaid charm as the cop settled her present into the palm of her hand. "What's this?" she asked quietly, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. The only one who knew that she had a thing for mystical creatures like this was—

"It's a gift from your sister. This is what she handed me right before she died. Andrea wanted you to have this on your birthday," Rick told her, sparing her a weak smile.

The blonde shakily brought the clasps to fasten around her neck. She mouthed a thanks to the deputy before her as she let her hands fall back down to her lap again. "I—I miss her so much, and it's just the morning after…"

The police officer glanced up at her and placed his hand on her knee. "I wish I could say it'll get better Amy; it'll get easier to deal with, but it'll never be _better_."

Amy nodded mutely and, before she knew it, she was sobbing her heart out. Rick took his arms around her and rocked her as gently as he could. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, just until the blonde could calm down again.

"Have—have they buried my sister yet?" She hiccupped, suddenly breaking out of the embrace.

"I—I don't know, honestly. I've been busy trying to get through to someone on this walkie-talkie," he glanced down at it from where he had it hooked to his belt loop. "Damn thing is starting to become really unreliable."

Amy burst into giggles, showing her more child-like characteristics. Rick couldn't keep a smile off of his face after that. He was glad whenever he could make someone laugh, especially in dire situations like these. He didn't even suspect that it had to do with the promise that he was sworn to uphold.

The college student just smiled admirably up at him. Rick was a sweet guy, he really was. And, frankly, it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes, either. She knew that he was off-limits for sure, but that didn't mean that she couldn't befriend him. After all, in the apocalypse, sometimes it was good to have friends in high places.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to my sister, then," Amy told Rick, abandoning her perch with a feeling of dread settling into the pit of her stomach.

The deputy just squeezed her shoulder as she walked by. "You're not alone in this, Amy."

She tried to keep the blush from showing as it spread across her cheeks. Lori was liable to kill them both in their sleep if she even suspected. Of course, then there was the confusion with Shane. When they first met up, the college student honestly thought that Shane and Lori was an actual couple; it made sense, didn't it?

Maybe she was just crazy. Amy just pushed on towards the truck where Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn were piling burnt bodies onto the truck bed. It was a sad, tearful, goodbye, but at least it was over with.

**Reviews would be super awesome, you guys! This is my first Walking Dead fanfic, so lemme know if you wanna see more! Especially with Amy/Rick or Daryl/Carol is another one of my favs.**


	2. TS-19

**So, I'm back! From the lovely feedback I've been receiving, I've decided to go ahead and continue the series in this alternate 'verse. More Rick/Amy will follow. Season Two will pick up in the sequel, which should be posted soon. Season Three is still being planned. We'll see how that goes, but I'll be sure to keep ya'll posted. **

**Thank you: IronAmerica, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft, Guest, Best Buy Seasons, and Munkie Magic for reviewing last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

_**How You Remind Me- Chapter Two: TS-19**_

After the group separated for the first time since Rick came back alive and well, it was a huge adjustment. However, no one could really blame Morales and his family for leaving when they did. The attack on the campsite was horrific, something that no one should have to witness. Rick could just only hope that they would be okay in the end. Maybe they would even meet again one day.

Right now, the deputy had a lot on his chest. He was the de facto ruler of this group of survivors. Rick had to keep them all safe; and the fact that they lost so many people already, was beginning to really take a toll on him. He knew most of the other survivors wished that Shane were in charge. However, the two deputies had enough trouble going on to begin with to worry about who was going to be in charge. Rick was well aware that his best friend not only wanted to be the leader, but he wanted Lori and Carl as his own. The fact that Shane had an affair with his wife and played house while he was away just boiled Rick's blood. However, he knew that Shane would never get the chance to do that again, family was the most important thing to Rick. He would do _anything _for his family.

He would also do anything for his friends. In the little amount of time that he had known them, he felt protective over them, like they were his own blood. When Andrea was on her deathbed, Rick had promised that he wouldn't have let anything happen to her little sister. He had to honor that wish. The more he looked after her, however, the more fond he became of her. At first, Amy didn't know where to turn to after her sister was killed. Rick gave her time to breathe and just watched her from a far. Now that they were entering the CDC, though, he had hoped that some light would be shed in this post-apocalyptic world. Maybe Amy wouldn't need protecting after all. Maybe they all could find a safe haven within the CDC.

The first thing that Jenner had asked the group was "why are you here, and what do you want?" Rick couldn't help but to laugh to himself. He supposed that it wasn't every day that he got a group of people banging on the doors, demanding to be let inside. When the deputy told the doctor that he wanted a chance, he felt that his tone was a bit too desperate. They had come a long way and there was no way that Rick would let this guy turn them away. He _had_ to know something. The group had been cut in half within the last few days; there had to be somewhere safe for them, at least temporarily.

Submissions to blood tests in exchange for electricity, warm food, warm water and _comfy _beds? Well, hell, who would turn that down? Rick and the others grabbed their things and packed into the basement control center. The lights were actually _blinding_. Being out at the quarry with no electricity whatsoever had started to become the norm, now that they had a roof over their heads _and_ electricity, it was all just a little overwhelming.

The group all took their turns with getting their blood drawn and, when the results came back to Jenner's liking, he brought them directly to the cafeteria. He noticed that most of the survivors were weak and wobbly on their feet, especially the women and children.

Amy was more than glad to see food on the table. She sat in between Rick and Dale and ate until she was so full that she would probably throw it all up later. The two would occasionally glance back over at the young woman, secretly wondering how someone her size could pack in so much food.

Lori was a little suspicious by this point. Why her husband was so worried about one girl, who could obviously take care of herself, was beyond her. Rick took care of his group though, no matter what. He was an idiot some times, but at least he was noble. Of course, maybe she was just thinking too much into it.

Rick didn't even know himself why it was so important to keep her safe. Maybe it was because she was so young, she was considered like one of the children. No, no that wasn't it. It wasn't just because Rick never broke his promises. There was something more to it, but he just couldn't understand what that was exactly. Or maybe he just didn't_ want_ to understand it.

Either case, though, it was now time to celebrate. For what little time they had left in this luxurious place, the least they could do was enjoy it while they could.

o—o—o

Amy helped the women clear the table and clean up the kitchen, as a thank you to Jenner for letting them into his home away from home for a while. None of them knew exactly how long they would be staying there. After all, no home was permanent anymore. As the young woman finally padded down the hallway, she could hear chatter coming from the rec room that some of the others went off to.

She rounded the corner and peeked inside. To her surprise, Sophia was curled up with Carol and _Daryl_ of all people. Amy knew that the redneck had taken a liking to the littlest Peletier— just like he had her mother, but that was another story—but she never, for the life of her, would expect rough and gruff Daryl Dixon to deal with little Sophia so calmly. Carol didn't mind it one bit, Amy could tell. Besides, it did the three of them good to have a familial bond going on. Especially since Ed was no longer in the picture.

Carol looked up from where her head rested on the crook of her arm, sending Amy a warm smile. The older woman had her arm across the back of the couch as Sophia read her favorite story to her and Daryl. "Hey, Aimes. Would you like to join us, sweetie?"

"No, thanks," she responded curtly, shaking her blonde hair off of her shoulder. "Seems like quiet family time," Amy sent Carol a private smile, "I wouldn't want to interrupt." She couldn't help but notice Daryl shaking his head shyly and murmuring something under his breath, but not going as far as denying what he was doing with the Peletier girls.

Sophia peered up from the book she had in her hands and smiled at Amy just the same. "I like it here, Amy. You think that doctor guy will let us stay here forever?"

The college student beamed back at the little girl. What was wrong with a little optimism in the zombie apocalypse? Even if no one else in the group shared the same opinion, it was still important to Amy. "Can't say for sure, kiddo, but I don't see why not."

Sophia, satisfied with that answer, snuggled back up in between Carol and Daryl and continued to read aloud. Amy chuckled to herself as she passed the redneck hunter; he looked a mite shy in the situation. The blonde could guess that he was more comfortable with hunting deer and shooting walkers with that trusty crossbow of his.

Amy went over to the bookshelf and browsed through the selection. They were a lot better than what Dale had in his selection that was for sure. She pulled out _1984_, which happened to be one of her favorite novels and tucked it under her arm. Since there was no TV, no computer, and no phone, the blonde college student had to stick with reading. She didn't mind it, though. But she sure wouldn't mind a Skype chat with her sister right about now…

"1984, huh? Well, the whole 'big brother is watching' thing is sorta underrated now, don't you think?" Rick spoke up from behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

Amy whirled around to face the deputy, a small smile forming. "Rick, hi! Been—been there long?"

Rick just quirked an eyebrow down at the petite blonde. "Not too long. Just wanted to make sure you got settled in alrigh'."

The college student nodded, practically smacking herself up over how stupid she sounded just now. "I'm okay, really. See," she motioned to the book tucked under her arm. "I have a book, and now I'm going to go shower and then read before bed." Amy patted Rick's arm and smiled up at him.

Before Rick could even respond, the blonde started murmuring something else that sounded like a 'good night' under her breath and then scurried out of the room. The deputy's eyebrows just knit together worriedly. What had gotten into her?

"Amy's in good hands here, Rick. We'll all look after her," Carol insisted, stroking Sophia's short brown hair as she began to doze off.

"Yeah, 'sides, what makes it so important to look after her anyhow?" Daryl asked, careful to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake Sophia.

Rick just shrugged. "I… I don't know. She's in good hands; I just—gotta look after her, for some reason."

Carol and Daryl watched as the deputy slipped off to find Amy. Luckily, she hadn't gotten very far. He hurried over to her and caught her by the wrist.

"Hey," he began, bringing the college student to a halt. "What's wrong? You were kinda nervous back there."

"It's nothing, I promise. Goodnight, Rick," Amy said, turning away from the deputy with a shy smile.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked, regarding her carefully. "Because, if I've done anything to make you uncomfortable, I want you to let me know."

The blonde's smile grew more genuine as she got on her tiptoes to peck at the deputy's cheek. "I promise. Now, goodnight."

Rick stood there, completely stunned, as Amy disappeared down the hall to her room. He needed another drink…

o—o—o

The next morning, pretty much everyone—minus the children, of course, were nursing headaches from all of the wine that they had splurged on. Jenner had so graciously left food for them to calm down the hangover induced headaches, and there was even a working _coffeepot_!

Amy, who hadn't really had a lot to drink the night before, was practically snickering over everyone's moaning and groaning. That was until she saw Rick again. Then she got all quiet again. Had her boldness gotten the better of her last night? He would eventually catch on to the fact that she was developing a crush on him. And, when he did, Lori would surely be the next to know. The petite blonde might as well work on digging her own grave now…

Rick squeezed her shoulder as he walked by her to get something to drink. Just that little contact made her blush. He was doing all of this because he made a promise, nothing more, nothing less.

"Mornin' ya'll," the deputy greeted, getting a collective murmur in reply.

Amy sat down next to Carol and Sophia, who was concentrating on drawing a picture for her mommy and Daryl. The elder Peletier saw the looks that the young woman was sending Rick, not that he noticed them. When Lori came into the room with Shane trailing behind her, Carol elbowed Amy out of her trance.

"Mornin'…" Shane murmured to the group, watching Lori warily as she hurried over to her husband, her head low to the ground. The others were beginning to wonder about what was going on with those two, even _with _Rick being around.

T-Dog was whipping up eggs for everyone over by the stove. It was actually weird to not have to worry about whether or not they'd be zombie chum this morning. The group knew that their place at the CDC wasn't permanent, even though they'd liked to believe that it was. But it was sure nice to have an escape from the madness of their post-apocalyptic world.

When Jenner came in, though, the good times began to cease. Shane had to open his big mouth and question them about why they were really here. The others in the group sent him minor glares, but he otherwise ignored it. He didn't want to be here. Fort Benning would be a much better place for them. But, again, everyone wanted to agree with Rick. Well, weren't they supposed to be here for a cure in the first place?

The doctor took them back to the control center, where he began to explain "Test-Subject 19". Everyone grouped around the projector screen as the brain scan was pulled up. Jenner explained that this test subject was infected with… whatever kind of disease had inhabited the world.

Amy watched the screen with disdain in her eyes. All she could see was her sister as she lay dying from the blood loss. If Andrea had been a second too late, it would have been her on the ground instead of her sister. The younger blonde couldn't tell if she was incredibly grateful, or incredibly angry that her sister died for her. As she looked over at Rick, though, her expression lightened greatly. Maybe she was meant to live, after all. Lori had been distant towards Rick since he came back. She was with him but not really _with _him. For Amy, that made her at least hopeful. (Not that she wanted to court disaster for Lori and Rick, but still…)

Jenner then went on to explain how the disease killed the test subject. The test subject stilled, which silenced the whole room. Sophia asked if that was what happened to Jim, looking between her mom and Daryl. Carol just nodded and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

Vi fast forward to the "second event", which was the test subject's reanimation. The group looked on with curiosity and a little bit of fear as they recalled everyone in their group that they had lost to this same mechanism. Whether or not their bodies were still moving, their souls were dead, long dead.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, it seemed, the clock on the far wall was counting down. It took Dale to mention something about it, which got everyone else quite antsy.

"As we've been standing here, that clock has been steadily ticking down," Dale began, taking a few steps closer to the clock. "What happens when it reaches zero?" he added, gesturing swiftly towards it.

"The basement generators run out of fuel," Jenner answered after a beat. "The power goes down and this building will be decontaminated."

No one liked the sound of this. Amy subconsciously drew herself closer to Rick, just in time for the alarms to start blaring. He barked for everyone to start grabbing their things, prompting everyone to scramble.

o—o—o

The group began to drive away from the ruins of the building that was once standing five minutes ago. They had lost poor Jacqui, although, no one could really blame her for wanting to stay. She would be dearly missed; had it not been for Rick, Amy would have stayed as well. The young girl didn't want her friend to be alone, but the deputy offered his hand and those icy cool eyes of his, and Amy began to have second thoughts. With a tearful goodbye, Rick pulled her away from the scene, just in time for the explosion.

From here on out, it was a long ways away. 120 miles to Fort Benning. That was 120 miles of fighting walkers and God knew whatever else was out there. If Fort Benning happened to be infested with walkers, it would be back to square one again, but at least they had a _plan_. It beat just sitting around, waiting for disaster to come to them.

Lori looked over at her husband, brown eyes wavering back at him as he drove on. She hated herself for what she had allowed herself to do with Shane, but the fact of the matter was that she _was_ still in love with her husband's best friend. This was going to cause problems later on if the issue wasn't addressed now, but, Lori just couldn't bring herself to say anything about it. Though, if something wasn't done soon, the mother was afraid that she would lose her husband to Amy. She saw the way that girl looked at Rick from day one. It was only a matter of time, now that the deputy was looking after the young blonde personally.

Rick swore to keep everyone safe, so what made Amy so special? Lori didn't want to sound catty or anything, but that thought had been nagging at her brain _all _day.

**So, how do ya'll like my twist on things? Reviews make the world go round! This is Orwell, signing out. Stay tuned for "What Lies Ahead" and the rest of season two in the sequel to this!**


End file.
